Réfexion
by Equigate
Summary: Sam fait le point sur sa vie.


**Auteur**: Equigate

**Genre**: Romance,

**Résumer**: Sam fait le point sur sa vie.

**Saison**: A la fin de la saison 8, après la mort de Jacob Carter, mais avant la rupture entre Sam et Pete

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris cette histoire que par plaisir.

**Remerciement**: Merci à Bibiche, ma Bêta lectrice d'avoir corrigé les fautes de cette fic, et de m'avoir donné son avis pour que je puisse modifié ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Le colonel Carter se promenait tranquillement dans le parc près de chez elle, afin de décompresser un peu et réfléchir au changement qu'avait subit sa vie ces derniers mois.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle s'installa sur un banc tout en observant les personnes devant elle. Le ciel étant au beau fixe et la température plutôt agréable, une bonne partie des habitants du quartier avait décidé de passer leur journée au parc en famille.

Devant-elle se trouvait deux jeunes enfants se chamaillant sous l'œil attendri de leurs parents enlacés sur l'herbe, le petit dernier dormant à point fermé entre eux.

Étant petite, c'est comme ça qu'elle imaginait sa vie: un mari aimant avec une ribambelle d'enfants et une belle maison. Du moins, cette vision des choses était avant le décès de sa mère. Le jour de sa mort, elle s'était alors jurée de ne plus jamais aimer, de ne plus jamais s'attacher à personne, la perte d'un être aimé étant trop douloureuse. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à ressentir ça.

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Son travail lui avait permit de rencontrer des personnes formidables et d'autre un peu moins. Il lui avait même permit de retrouver une famille, la sienne s'étant déchirée peu après la mort de sa mère. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se soutenir devant cette dure épreuve. Mais elle savait qu'avec cette nouvelle famille ils pourraient tout affronter ensemble. Tous les quatre étaient comme les doigts d'une main, unis à jamais. Chacun apportant aux autres ce qui leur manquait. Leur amitié était inébranlable; ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre.

Avant de les connaître, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'une amitié comme celle-ci pouvait exister. Une amitié presque fusionnelle. Et pourtant...

Elle devait se sentir comblée avec tout ce que la vie lui offrait: un travail formidable dans lequel elle s'épanouissait, des amis extraordinaires, elle s'était même réconciliée avec son père et son frère. Et le plus important, elle était fiancée à un homme adorable qui faisait tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse.

Alors pourquoi ce goût amère, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sentir comblée? Malgré tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression de subir sa vie et non plus de la diriger. Les évènements s'étaient enchainés à un rythme infernal sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir: la défaite d'Anubis, ses fiançailles, la mort de son père.

Le plus étonnant d'ailleurs c'est que parmi toutes ces choses, l'évènement qui la rendait la plus maussade était ses fiançailles. Cela avait été trop vite à son goût. Enfin, tout était relatif, elle avait tout de même réfléchis plus de deux semaines avant d'accepter. Cette hésitation aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à la réponse à donner, mais non... Et voilà que maintenant elle s'était engagée auprès d'un homme.

Sortant de ses ténébreuses réflexions et levant la tête, elle aperçu un peu plus loin une femme enceinte qui marchait au bras de son mari. Ce dernier arborait un grand sourire, le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Quant à la femme, c'était plutôt l'inverse, elle ne semblait pas très épanouie. Même sa grossesse ne semblait pas lui redonner le sourire.

Était-ce ce à quoi elle était condamnée à finir? Un air triste sur son visage lorsqu'elle serait auprès de son mari? Non! Bien sur que non elle ne serait pas pareille. Elle était meilleur comédienne que cette femme. Merci l'armée! C'est donc à sa que sa vie allait se résumer: simuler un air épanoui lorsqu'elle se trouverait en présence d'autre personne...

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique alors qu'une grande main se posait sur son épaule. Le colonel ne se retourna pas pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui osait la déranger durant son introspection. Le propriétaire de cette main ne lui était pas inconnu. Il y a quelques temps, elle avait passé de longues minutes à la caresser et la serrer contre elle alors que son propriétaire la consolait. Ce dernier vînt s'asseoir près d'elle sans prononcer un mot.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il souffla de sa voix grave « Je vous trouve enfin. Ça fait un moment que l'on vous cherche à la base et vous ne répondiez pas à votre portable. On commençait à s'inquiéter »

Le ton n'était pas agressif, ni rempli de reproche, non c'était juste un constat.

Alors que la militaire ne parlait toujours pas, le général se tourna vers elle. Il l'observa un instant: elle était plongée dans ses pensées, ne semblant même pas remarquer ce qui l'entourait. Son visage trahissait sa tristesse pour quiconque la connaissait assez. Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa jupe, témoignant de son malaise.

Le général leva un sourcil d'étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle semblait pourtant aller plutôt bien ces derniers mois.

Oui, c'est ça, elle _semblait_, ce n'était qu'une façade.

C'est vrai qu'il y a environ une semaine il l'avait aperçu dans ce même état lorsqu'elle était dans son labo. Il était passé la voir un jour où il avait eu un peu moins de travail que d'habitude. Il voulait en profiter étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire autant qu'avant. Alors qu'il était arrivé près de son labo, il avait trouvé la porte entre ouverte et s'était penché par l'ouverture pour sortir une de ses blagues, mais s'était rapidement ravisé au moment où il avait pu la voir: elle était accoudée à son bureau, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et un mouchoir à la main. Jack avait alors préféré ne pas rentrer dans la pièce afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. La mort de son père étant encore récente, il avait pensé qu'elle voulait évacuer sa peine seule, sans témoin.

Un mouvement de la jeune femme à ses cotés le tira de ses pensées. Elle s'était crispée un peu plus lorsqu'une fillette s'était approchée d'eux.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer à la poupée avec moi, Madame? » Demanda l'enfant de sa voix fluette.

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas le général s'avança vers l'enfant et s'accroupit face à elle.

« Je suis désolé ma puce mais elle ne peut pas jouer avec toi pour le moment. Il faut que l'on parle elle et moi »expliqua le militaire

« Elle est malade? » s'enquit la petite fille

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça? » s'étonna l'homme

« Elle à l'air triste et elle est toute blanche! » répondit-elle comme si ça réponse était évidente.

« Moi quand je suis triste je joue à la poupée et après ça va mieux. Alors si je lui prête ma poupée pour jouer elle sera plus triste » poursuivis la fillette

Cette réflexion amusa le militaire. Il imaginait bien son second jouer à la poupée quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré avoir le major Matt Mason...

« Je vais d'abord essayer de lui parler et si elle ne va pas mieux, tu essayeras avec ta poupée. Ça te va? » Proposa le militaire sur un ton de confidence

L'enfant acquiesça vivement de la tête, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Le militaire remarqua alors une femme se diriger vers eux à grand pas. Il eu juste le temps de se relever avant quand la dame ne se poste derrière l'enfant.

« Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi Grace! » disputa la mère « Et de laisser les promeneurs tranquille. Ils n'ont pas forcément envie de jouer avec toi. »

L'enfant baissa la tête une expression désolée sur le visage

« Excuser nous monsieur » s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers le Général

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne nous a pas dérangé. Votre fille est charmante Madame et très perspicace aussi » compléta-t-il en pensant à sa réflexions sur l'état de sa subordonnée.

« Oui, elle l'est parfois. Un peu trop dès fois » avoua la mère avec un mi-sourire

« En tout cas, excusez-moi encore » réitéra la mère avant de s'éloigner en tenant la main de sa fille.

Grace se retourna vers le général et lui fit un au revoir de la main, ce à quoi il répondit.

Le militaire se tourna ensuite vers son amie, Grace avait raison, elle n'allait pas bien. Il se réinstalla sur le banc et fixa le paysage au loin, s'installant ainsi dans la même position que la femme à ses côtés.

Le temps passa tranquillement, un silence apaisant entourant les deux personnes. Le Général ne voulait pas lui poser de questions. Si elle souhaitait lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, c'est elle qui engagerait la conversation. Et si elle préférait rester silencieuse, il respecterait son choix. Pour le moment, il souhaitait simplement lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il la soutenait...

La base attendrait, pour l'instant il avait des choses plus importante à faire: l'aider.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » murmura la scientifique après un long moment.

Jack ne répondit rien, il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler et que toute intervention avorterait les confidences avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Il se contenta juste de tendre une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle allait lui confier. C'est ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je n'aime plus ma vie! » déclara-t-elle subitement, la voix toujours basse. Elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le point au loin qu'elle observait depuis le début.

Le général ne la regardait toujours pas, fixant lui aussi l'horizon. Malgré sa apparence détachée, les paroles de son amie l'inquiétèrent. Son travail ne lui plaisait-il plus? Pensait-elle à quitter le programme, à les quitter, à _le_ quitter?

« J'ai l'impression d'être passée à coté de ma vie. J'ai un travail formidable bien sûr, mais à côté de ça, je n'ai rien du tout »

Le militaire retînt un soupir de soulagement de justesse. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

« Les femmes de mon âge, possèdent toutes une famille aimante, des amies avec qui elles font du shopping et des soirées entre filles, un boulot tranquille,... Enfin une vie posée et clarifiée. Une vie normale! »

Elle se contentait d'énoncer les faits, comme si elle s'adressait à elle même, mais la déception se sentait dans sa voix. Effectivement ça n'allait pas très fort! Le général décida d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser se miner le moral encore plus longtemps.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas une femme normale » déclara-t-il

Sam fronça les sourcils et le regarda, n'étant pas sûre quant à la façon de prendre la remarque avant de reporter son regard au loin. Était ce un compliment ou un reproche? Jack continua rapidement ne voulant pas laisser le malentendu s'accentuer. Il s'était mal exprimé, mais il fallait dire que les discussions n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes différentes de toutes ces femmes. Vous menez une vie assez étrange je dois bien vous l'avouer mais tous ceux qui travaillent avec vous sont pareil, moi le premier. Nous ne pouvons pas espérer mener une vie comme le plus commun des mortels car notre travail nous en empêche »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais souhaité un jour quitter tout ça et mener une vie calme et sans danger? »

Le ton était toujours bas à moitié las, mais cette fois ci le colonel Carter était restée tourné vers son interlocuteur, attendant ainsi une réponse.

Au bout de quelques secondes ce dernier prit la parole tout en la regardant à son tour dans les yeux.

« Si! ... De nombreuse fois d'ailleurs »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous en a empêché? »

Le général la fixa longuement voulant par la même lui faire comprendre que c'était elle qui le retenait. Il ne voulait pas la laissé seul sur le terrain, non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, c'était plutôt pour se rassurer lui. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à se pardonner s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en mission alors qu'il n'était pas là pour assurer ses arrières. Il ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas l'attendre sagement à la maison tout en connaissant pertinemment tous les dangers auxquels elle était confrontée en mission. Bien sûr qu'en acceptant la place de général il n'était plus directement à ses côtés durant les batailles, mais de là où il était, il pouvait encore veiller sur elle. Plus de la même façon certes, mais il était présent. Et il se réservait le droit de retourner sur le terrain si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, peu importe ce qu'en dirait les gents.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir... » Fini seulement par murmurer le général « En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais pu perdre plus que ce que j'aurai pu gagner»

Carter acquiesça silencieusement, elle avait compris. Un long silence se réinstalla alors, seulement perturbé par le rire des enfants jouant à proximité. Chacun réfléchissait à se qui venait d'être dit.

On pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de la scientifique tourner à une vitesse infernale. Au bout d'une interminable réflexion la militaire lança:

« Je vais rompre avec Pete... »

Le général ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette déclaration pour le moins incongrue, mais le colonel Carter ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant sur sa lancé. Il était temps qu'elle prenne une décision, fini les hésitations et les faux semblants. Elle voulait avancer et pour cela, elle devait savoir...

« Juste avant de nous quitter papa m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'erreur que je m'apprêtais à commettre. Et je veux la réparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Enfin, s'il ne l'est pas déjà. »

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée. Le général avait du tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre, et c'est d'une même intonation qu'il répondit «Non, jamais »

Durant cette échange, ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés jusqu'à s'effleurer de leurs bras nus et leurs regards s'étaient retrouvés pour ne plus se lâcher.

« Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas faire une grosse erreur en refusant la seule chance de vie « normale » que j'ai eu jusque là mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. »

Le général O'Neill n'ajouta rien. C'était sa décision et il la respectait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personnes mais il était soulagé de ce choix. Il n'aurait pas interféré si sa volonté avait été de finir sa vie avec Peter Shanahan mais il préférait tout de même cette option. Elle leur laissait ainsi une chance...

« Tout ça changera bientôt, peu importe que la guerre contre les réplicateurs ou les goaul'ds soient finies ou non?. » déclara le général avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon.

La jeune femme se retourna soudainement vers lui. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de sous entendre? Venait-il de lui faire la promesse d'un futur _nous_? Scrutant son visage à la recherche d'un indice, elle pu croiser quelques secondes son regard chocolat avant qu'il ne tourne de nouveau la tête. Elle en était sûre maintenant, il l'avait bien faite. Ce minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres et ce regard un peu plus tendre qu'il venait de posé sur elle, venait de lui confirmé. C'est avec un ravissement non feint qu'elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage.

Lorsque O'Neill observa son amie une nouvelle fois, il pu apercevoir un fin sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Son regard se portait de nouveau au loin et quiconque la regarderait à cet instant n'aurait vu aucun changement dans son comportement mais lui le voyait. Ses mains n'étaient plus aussi crispées, ses épaules s'étaient légèrement relâchées et le plus important, la petite étincelle dans ses yeux s'était remise à scintiller. Elle n'était pas aussi vivace qu'autrefois mais elle était revenue. Il se promit de la faire briller comme jamais elle n'avait été auparavant. Il s'en faisait un devoir!

Au bout de quelques minutes le général se leva, invitant ainsi Carter à en faire de même. Et c'est d'un même pas qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc.

Sam se sentait mieux que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Pourtant rien n'avait concrètement changé entre eux mais il y avait cette promesse tacite. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait décelé aucun changement dans leurs situations mais eux savaient, elle savait: une promesse venait d'être faite. Une promesse d'avenir à deux. Il restait pourtant encore plein de chose à dire, à éclaircir, à faire, mais peu importe. Cela viendrait avec le temps, car il y avait La promesse.


End file.
